Volver a conquistarte
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Shindo la veía todos los días desde que comenzaron las clases, fue un tonto por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que alguna vez ella tuvo por él. Deseaba llamar su atención de alguna manera. OS.


**_Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic ShindAka, con este llevo 4, bueno eso por que no tengo mucha imaginación, abajo os dejo los nombres. No soy buena narrando. Sobre el título, algo tengo que decir es que no soy buena ideando nombres para títulos. :')_**

 ** _Inazuma Eleven go No me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5_**

 ** _Algunas frases no me pertenecen, como siempre inspirada en canciones._**

 ** _Sin más espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

 **Volver a conquistarte**

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos en la secundaria, el nuevo curso comenzaba, Shindou iba en un instituto diferente al de la ex gerente del Raimon. La chica de la cual hace un tiempo admiraba, pues ella había logrado de alguna manera despertar curiosidad en él.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Desde el anterior año surgieron sentimientos por ella, la chica simplemente lo había dejado de "acosar" por así decirlo. Su dulce gerente había cambiado un poco, lucía más hermosa que nunca cuando la vio camino a la escuela el primer día, la estación primaveral le sentaba y más con el cambio de peinado que la chica llevaba.

Recordó como una leve brisa levantaba los pétalos de cerezos y adornaban su paso. Se sentía un poco estúpido por haber ignorado sus señales de amor que eran muy evidentes. Tomaba el mismo camino que la chica, pues ella siempre se detenía a ver las flores.

\- ¿Cómo volver a atraer su atención? ¿Invitándola a salir así sin más?- Pues se arriesgaría a que lo mandara a volar.

* * *

Akane siempre que llegaba a casa e iba a su habitación, ahí estaba presente su recuerdo, aquél que fue imposible en su época de secundaria, se planteaba recoger todo y almacenarlo en lo más profundo de su armario, pero siempre terminaba rememorando cada una de las fotos que estaban pegadas en las paredes.

¿Por qué nunca lo hizo? Juntar valor para declararse. El miedo siempre se hacía presente pues temía ser rechazada.

* * *

Aquella mañana como siempre de camino al instituto, paró en seco al verlo ahí mirando las flores, se estremeció cuando él notó su presencia, hubo contacto visual, ¿Cómo evadirlo? Era imposible pues debía de pasar a su lado y tendría que saludarlo. Juntó valor y caminó.

\- Buenos días Yamana. - dijo él con tranquilidad.

\- B-buenos días, Shindou-san. - dijo un tanto nerviosa y quería que pasara rápido.

\- Hace una linda mañana, ¿vas a clases? - preguntó, ella solo asintió sin mirarlo directo a los ojos.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, que tenga un lindo día. - Ella simplemente siguió su camino, había logrado ocultar todo rastro de nerviosismo u sorpresa. Que él le hubiese hablado hacía que volviera a latir su traicionero corazón pues había decidido olvidar ese amor que estuvo presente desde que lo conoció.

Shindou en tanto solo la vio alejarse, suspiró pues esa dulce y tierna voz no la escuchaba hace mucho, todas las noches soñaba con escucharla pronunciar su nombre, tal y como lo hacía en secundaria, debía de ver como volvía a ganarse de nuevo ese lugar en el corazón de ella.

* * *

Todas las mañanas acostumbraba a mirarla pasar de camino a la escuela, no podía pasar un día sin poder verla, por lo menos desde lejos sin que ella notara su presencia, ¿Qué lo tenía tan enamorado? Tal vez la indiferencia que ella le daba, lo estaba matando por dentro.

\- Eres mi vida y te pienso todos los días. - Sus mejillas ardieron pues pensó algo más allá de un noviazgo con la chica.

Pensó en invitarla a salir, pero de alguna forma en que ella no lo rechazara, tal vez iniciando desde el principio, como amigos nada más.

Una tarde como otras, salió de clases, faltando a la practica de futbol, alegando que tenía algo urgente y se estaba arriesgando.

Por aquel camino que la chica tomaba, estaba lleno de flores, decidió esperarla el tiempo que fuese, si era necesario hasta el día siguiente, aunque pescara un resfrío, bueno solo lo planteaba.

Como un tonto se imaginaba hablarle a una Akane imaginaria, en su mano ocupaba una linda flor color rosa que representaba a la chica. Llevó sus manos desesperadamente a la cabeza pues no le gustaba como quedaba la conversación.

Akane volvía y lo vio en esa forma, quién sabe qué pasaba por su mente para estar tan frustrado, ella solo rio, esa risa hizo que él volteara con algo de sorpresa pues estaba actuando como un idiota.

\- ¡Yamana! No es lo que piensas, solo estaba…

\- Shindou-san no tiene que darme explicaciones. - dijo calmada, pero con cierto aire de burla, pues aún no se le borraba la sonrisa por lo que hacía él chico al torturarse mentalmente de esa forma.

Ella se acercó y él le extendió la flor que tenía en su mano, algo maltratada, se avergonzó un tanto y disculpó por ello, Akane viendo la intención la tomó y agradeció.

\- ¿Te busco a las ocho? - Shindou por dentro pedía que dijera "sí" pero como un tonto soltó esa pregunta así sin más.

\- ¿Eh? - emitió ese sonido interrogativo, pues no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

\- Digo que, si quieres ir al cine el viernes, esto no es lo que planeaba en mi mente- dijo sin más, ahora Akane sabía del por qué esos movimientos tan bruscos de antes. Todo nervioso siguió adelante con la invitación en plan de solo amigos.

Ella lo pensó un momento y aceptó, luego se percataron que a su alrededor había abejas melíferas volando sobre ellos. ¿Cómo interpretar eso? Tal vez era una señal de que algo bonito podía surgir.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte de camino a casa?- pregunta todo entusiasta pues tendría oportunidad de estar a su lado.

\- Claro, no ha y problema, aunque su casa queda en otra dirección.- dijo ella ya que no quería causarle molestias.

\- No importa hací podemos hablar un poco más, supongo que iniciar el ciclo escolar en un instituto nuevo y estar acostumbrados a los compañeros de siempre es difícil si no los vuelves a ver.

Eso la sorprendió un poco, pues no pensaba que la extrañaba, o al menos a ella, pero claro recordaba que, aunque ella andaba siempre detrás de él nunca hizo caso a los notorios suspiros y esas señales de amor, por eso no se dejaría caer en el encanto del pianista.

Debió de reprimir toda señal de emoción y convertirlos en algo diferente, ser calmada y no actuar desesperada, como si en total hubiese perdido interés amoroso por él, casi flaquea antes cuando aceptó la flor.

Al llegar a cierto punto se separaron, Shindou le recordó que pasaría a las siete, una hora más razonable para llegar a la función de las ocho. Ella se despidió de él con la mano y una sonrisa, claro que por dentro era otra cosa, nervios, calor interno y esos sentimientos que volvían a despertar.

Shindou más adelante, sin que nadie estuviera por los alrededores saltaba de alegría, como si un niño pequeño fuese. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo que eso que sentía era muy bonito, aunque antes hubiese actuado como un tonto, pero era por ella.

* * *

Esperando el viernes, todos los días se encontraba con ella, no podía estar sin por lo menos verla y hablarle, o sino su día no tendría sentido, de alguna manera ella le daba fuerzas para todo lo que hacía. Brillaba de felicidad, incluso esos días atrajo más miradas y hubieron numerosas declaraciones de chicas.

A todas rechazaba, su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, Akane, pero claro aún no le decía nada a la chica, eso porque aún no sabía si ella seguía sintiendo algo por él, pero era afortunado de que aceptara la invitación para salir.

Akane siempre pensativa, aquel que había decidido dejar ir, fácilmente se había acercado, estos días junto a él habían sido un tanto extraños, tal vez solo quería jugar con sus sentimientos, ilusionarla y luego burlarse destruyendo su pobre corazón que apenas aguantaba latir con normalidad pues cuando se acercaba latía con fuerza.

\- Mi corazón me traiciona, me deja abandonada y mi mente vuela. - dijo mientras escogía su atuendo para salir con Shindou. Tiró unos cuantos a su cama hasta que encontró el indicado. Comenzó a mirarse al espejo y tomó un poco de su maquillaje. - ¿por qué hago esto? – se preguntó pues se supone que te pones maquillaje para lucir hermosa y atraer la mirada de alguien, lo pensó un momento- No lo hago por él, lo hago por mí.

Cuando hubo terminado ella, se miró al espejo, dio una vuelta para dejar al espejo deslumbrado. Se había peinado a una trenza de lado, muy ligera.

Muy puntual llegó el chico y la madre de la chica lo dejó pasar, la llamó, Akane se alarmó pues no sabía si haría el ridículo, actuando o diciendo algo con torpeza, pero había charlado con él y no era más que solo una persona, no un ser de otro planeta, pero es que en verdad todo esto parecía un sueño, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó para bajar.

Ambos se encontraron en la entrada, él se sonrojó y trató de ocultarlo, la chica lucía muy preciosa. Le extendió un pequeño ramo de rosas- Ninguna tan hermosa como tú.

\- Muchas gracias. - ella toma el ramo y se sonroja ¿en verdad lo decía en serio? Nunca nadie se lo había dicho salvo sus padres. – Se las dejaré encargadas a mi madre y nos vamos.

\- Vale, te espero.

Ella le entregó las flores a su madre para que las pusiera en agua, la señora se acercó un poco en lo que Akane volvía con Shindou – Tárdense todo lo que quieran.

El comentario hizo que ella sacara al chico de casa muy rápido pues su madre la estaba avergonzando un poco, solo eran amigos ¿no?

Comenzaron a caminar, él siguió diciéndole cosas muy bonitas, hacía su corazón latir de la forma más linda, en verdad sentía que explotaría de la emoción.

\- ¿Te gusta mi maquillaje? Solo lo puse para resaltar un poco mi belleza.

\- Me gusta, aunque sin el eres muy hermosa como tal.

Ella pensó ¿por qué le había hecho esa pregunta? Pero total solo estaba haciendo una consulta amistosa y dijo que era hermosa natural.

En el camino hablaron un poco de que podrían ir a ver, algo que tomó un poco de tiempo, hasta que llegaron, ella muy emocionada fue a ver las carteleras, el iría a ver la película que ella escogiera, pero que fuera una de miedo y ella se refugiaría en él, si tenía que protegerla de esos terroríficos seres.

Verla de esa forma tan ilusionada solo por una película, pero bueno no todos los días sales con él chico que supuestamente te gustaba en secundaria y que aún sigue moviendo tus adentros. Ella le sonrió pues había encontrado una película de terror que quería ver.

El pidió las entradas, luego fueron por la comida para ver la película. Muy feliz puesto que tendría la posibilidad de tomar su mano, abrazarla en los momentos cruciales, y quizás pudiese ocurrir que se miraran a los ojos y poder… Paró su imaginación en seco, eso podía ser muy pronto por ahora solo estarían tranquilos en el cine viendo una película como dos amigos nada más.

\- ¡Ansiaba por ver esta película! - Dijo ya estando sentada.

\- Bueno, tu la escogiste espero no te asustes mucho. - dijo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Había muchas personas, pero no como para llenar el lugar, la película comenzó Akane lo miró emocionada y él de igual manera, pero por otro motivo, salir con ella era toda una nueva experiencia, era como estar con una niña pequeña.

La película aún no se mostraba muy fuerte Shindou miraba la mano de ella, quería tomarla por accidente, Akane tomaba su refresco mientras que Shindou intentó su maniobra de poner su mano sobre la de ella, en ese momento quita su mano para meterla y tomar unas palomitas.

Shindou lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez abrazarla, a ella se le cae su bolso y se inclina a recogerlo, él perdió otra oportunidad.

La película comenzó a tornarse más pesada y aterradora, Shindou se tapó los ojos al ver escenas muy crudas. - ¿Ya pasó? – preguntó a la chica.

\- Si- respondió ella, pero cuando bajó sus manos para por lo menos seguir viendo, ocurrió otra escena inesperada en donde el público gritó, incluso él comenzó un poco a llorar y cubrir nuevamente sus ojos para no ver, estaba tan aterrado que ella mientras sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla dio una caricia reconfortante en él, muy dulce para el chico.

Pero de ninguna manera miraría a la pantalla, mejor era sentir la mano de ella consolándolo. Esas dos horas por lo menos pudo soportar ese infierno gracias a las delicadas caricias de la joven. Las luces del lugar se encendieron y ella lo llamó.

\- Ya ha terminado. – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

El deja de cubrirse los ojos y mira a todos lados, muy sonrojado y avergonzado, se suponía que él la cuidaría a ella. - Ya, me he perdido de casi toda la peli. – El se puso de pie y se trató de disculpar. – Perdón fui una molestia, g-gracias por tratar de tranquilizarme.

\- ¡¿Eh?!- dijo ella poniendo una cara de sorpresa- ¿Tranquilizarlo? Pero si estuve ocupada mirando la peli y mis manos estaban pegajosas como para manchar la ropa de Shindou-san. - dijo la chica mientras enseñaba sus manos llenas de mantequilla, luego las ocultó rápidamente tras de sí.

Shindou en ese momento palideció – ¿Entonces quién demonios me estuvo acariciando? – Se volvió a sentar con traumas.

Ella muy sonriente había logrado espantarlo – No pensé que tuvieses miedo, oye he sido yo, solo quería gastar una bromita.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Eres muy mala, no me des esos sustos.

Ella siguió riendo en tanto se limpiaba las manos, para por lo menos no manchar nada, al salir de la sala ellos fueron al baño un momento. Shindou se miró al espejo, Akane era una cajita de sorpresas, muy tierna, inteligente y con un alma muy inocente y algo traviesa, jamás pensó que su exgerente fuera así.

Se encontraron nuevamente y ella volvía a recordarle lo sucedido, eso lo puso nuevamente avergonzado. Ella lo miró – ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó en la película?

\- No, gracias, con lo que vi esta noche no dormiré.

\- No se vale, no viste nada, estuvo muy buena, eso es lo que uno busca de las películas de ese género, que den el mayor terror.

Ella ponía unos gestos supuestamente terroríficos en su rostro, pero más que nada le daba ternura y gracia verla haciendo eso.

Definitivamente en esta relación no se aburriría, volvieron de camino a casa, como las calles estaban oscuras y solo los iluminaba la luz de los postes y la luna, él se aseguraba de que nada estuviese por ahí listo para asustarlos.

Se tranquilizó y en ese momento volvió a mirar la mano de ella, odiaba que aquellas delicadas y suaves manos no pudiese juntarlas con las de él, deseaba poder sentirlas nuevamente. Pero por el momento se conformaba con haber sentido sus caricias.

La llevó sana y salva a casa, ella sonriente le agradeció por haberla invitado- Lo he pasado muy bien- dijo con algo de timidez, a estas alturas podía haber superado ese sentimiento, pero era por algo más que estaba así.

\- Si, yo igual lo he pasado bien, un tanto diferente a como lo había imaginado pero muy bien. - En eso ella se acerca tomándolo desprevenido y besa su mejilla ligeramente.

\- Buenas noches. – ella sale corriendo a dentro de casa con las mejillas coloradas.

Shindou no podía creer lo que había pasado. – Me besó… esto es mejor que cualquier otra cosa ahora mismo.

El volvió a casa muy animado, al recostarse en la cama no podía pegar el ojo, simplemente ella era dueña de sus pensamientos, la soñaba despierto, suspiró muchas veces. En serio no sabía que le había hecho ella para traerlo así todo tonto. Definitivamente la amaba y en verdad necesitaba tenerla a su lado.

En tanto Akane muy feliz bailaba con su almohada, de un lado a otro, imaginando que era Shindou, luego miró su mesita adornada por las flores que le había dado.

\- ¿Esto es mentira? ¿Un sueño? - ella se pellizcó la mejilla y se quejó de dolor. - No, esto es real, salimos como amigos, pero salimos juntos. ¿Qué habrá pensado cuando le he dado un beso? - Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y grita avergonzada, luego rueda en su cama de un lado a otro. Se detuvo al escuchar su móvil, que aún seguía guardado en su bolso.

Lo buscó y leyó el mensaje que Shindou le había escrito deseándole buenas noches, ella muy feliz le escribió la contestación.

¿Podía esto ir más allá de una simple amistad? Se preguntaba Shindou, no pudo dormir bien, en su mente estaba con ella, imaginando muchas cosas.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, se levantó un poco tarde pues no pudo dormir pensando en la hermosa y tierna Akane, después de hacer todo lo necesario para comenzar su día, se dispuso a salir pues iría a dar una vuelta y ver artículos para regalarle a ella.

Justo después de salir de una tienda siguió su camino pensando en que le podría comprar, para su fortuna Akane estaba al otro lado de la calle con una bolsa de recados y veía su teléfono.

Decidió guardar distancia para observarla en toda su esplendorosa naturaleza, digamos para que no se entere de que él la seguía. Ella paró en el parque y compró una paleta en un puesto de helados, luego se sentó a disfrutarla.

Él se quedó tras un gran árbol viendo como ella sonreía por cosas graciosas que veía en su móvil, lo peor que pudiese arruinarlo era que su teléfono timbrara, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró que era uno de sus amigos, contestó pues no paraba de sonar. - Llámame luego ¿sí? Estoy ocupado. - cerró, luego volvió a lo suyo, pero la chica ya no estaba. - Maldición, unos segundos y desaparece. - Al voltearse se sorprende.

\- ¿Quién ha desaparecido? - preguntó Akane inocente, ajena a todo lo que el chico había estado haciendo.

\- Eh… pues alguien importante para mí.

\- Oh ya veo- ella se entristeció pues ahora estaba claro que él tenía a alguien más, todo lo que comenzaba a vivir con él y todos los sentimientos que volvían a florecer se habían ido a la basura. – Shindou-san tiene alguien que le gusta.

Shindou notó ese aire de tristeza en su rostro, se sentía mal por haberla lastimado así, pues estaba seguro, en sus ojos se notaba que ella tenía alguna esperanza, decidió seguir su juego. – Si, además es una chica increíblemente hermosa, que digo si hasta las diosas estarían celosas y en cualquier lugar su presencia es poderosa, bueno solo a mi me lo parece. Es muy tierna y tiene una sonrisa que logra deslumbrarme.

Akane aún con decepción decidió enfrentarlo. – Si hay alguien más entonces ¿por qué me ha regalado flores y me ha invitado a salir? No es correcto.

\- Pues porque es a ti a quien quiero. Pero no sabía si yo te gustaba.

Akane se sonrojó, pero seguía un tanto ¿molesta? Si, solo por que aún sentía que le mentía- No te burles de mí, hay mejores chicas que yo, con una belleza superior.

\- Ninguna tan dulce y tierna, es que eres la única flor que quiero. Siento bonito estando a tu lado.

La chica seguía sin poder reaccionar, ¿esto era verdad? Pues Shindou le dijo todo eso, incluso muy emocionado como si dos niños pequeños fueran, él dejó claro que la amaba, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, suficiente para que ella dejara caer lo que quedaba de su paleta por que la tomó desprevenida.

* * *

Después de ese día ellos comenzaron a salir y verse más seguido, caminaban a la escuela juntos, aunque luego tomaran caminos distintos, pero su mayor alegría era volver a verse después de salir de la escuela, siempre la invitaba a tomar algo pues el tiempo se le iba demasiado rápido y querían aprovechar cada momento.

La invitaba a casa para poder pasar con ella, tenerla ahí y poder tocarle algunas piezas que él mismo había compuesto, ella siempre disfrutaba con él y más los fines de semana, incluso jugaban a corretear por los jardines de la mansión, no había felicidad más grande que verla sonreír y más cuando lograba alcanzarla y aprisionarla entre sus brazos para darle el más dulce de los besos.

\- ¿Aún tienes dudas de mi amor? - pregunta el chico, pues en principio ella si las tenía.

\- No, dime que esto no es un sueño. - Ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Él la abrazó protectoramente, amaba esa actitud tan tierna. – No lo es, solo tú y yo, te amo y no sabes cuánto, Akane… mi Akane.

* * *

Una de tantas mañanas él estaba hablando con su mejor amigo, Kirino, siempre el mejor lugar para una buena platica era un area no muy transitado a ciertas horas claro, por las escaleras, pero aquella tarde una chica de la clase los había seguido, hace mucho que quería decirle lo que sentía, ambos de buena familia, ¿por qué no? Además, muchos decían que podían hacer una pareja perfecta y que se verían muy lindos juntos, eso hasta que los escuchó hablar sobre el noviazgo que tenía él con una chica de otro instituto.

Ella y él eran perfectos, pero aún siendo compañeros no se había fijado nunca en ella, haría como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Intentaría separarlos a toda costa, pero ¿cómo?

En todo caso lo único sería seguirlo después de que acabara de entrenar. El tiempo transcurrió y Shindou miró su reloj mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa para ir a encontrarse con Akane.

La chica siguió sus pasos siempre manteniendo distancia y cuidado de que no notara su presencia. Shindou muy feliz se encontró con Akane y comenzaron a platicar, ella muy animada y sonriente en todo momento.

\- "La novia de Shindou-san es normalita, no niego que es bonita, pero carece de lo que yo tengo, clase y vengo de una familia acomodada"- Pensó, en todo momento buscándole algo y compararse, pero Akane estaba dándole la batalla.

Akane tenía rasgos delicados y elegantes, muy educada y reservada, una dulce y suave voz, una tierna y gentil sonrisa y unos bellos ojos soñadores en los que Shindou amaba perderse. Ellos siguieron su camino, la chica solo los miró alejarse, de alguna manera los haría separar.

* * *

El día siguiente, justo en la hora del descanso, Shindou había mandado un mensaje a la chica, en tanto volvía a platicar con su amigo.

\- Le acabo de pedir que nos viésemos a la salida, que se venga de su instituto para acá y así nos vayamos juntos a un lugar.

\- Bueno, así pasan más tiempo.

\- Es que se me hace una eternidad aguantar hasta que sea hora de la salida, no puedo estar sin ella.

Ellos siguieron su plática en tanto la chica los miraba pues ellos pasaron de ella ignorando el hecho de que estaba justo detrás escuchando todo.

Hoy Shindou no tendría practica y por esta sencilla razón le había pedido venir, ella solo tendría que hacer unas cosas en su club y saldría directo al instituto.

Todo el mundo se despedía, Shindou estaba recostado de un árbol mientras se mensajeaba con su novia, ya que le había dicho que estaría ahí en poco tiempo, pero para qué esperar más tiempo si podía encontrarse con ella. Tomó su maleta que había dejado en el suelo, se dispuso a irse, pero en ese momento su compañera se puso delante.

\- Shindou-san, necesito decirle algo.

\- Si es sobre la clase, puedes llamarme más tarde y consultarme, pero ahora tengo prisa. - él siguió, pero ella lo detuvo, cambiando así posiciones.

\- No, es sobre algo diferente, en verdad necesito decirle algo.

\- Bueno, pero que sea rápido.

La chica comenzó con decirle sus sentimientos, eso ya no era sorpresa para él, estaba acostumbrado a que a diario le pasara, pero fue firme en su decisión. - Lo lamento, pero no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos porque ya tengo novia y la amo demasiado.

Akane llegó buscándolo, pero como la chica tenía la visión directo a la entrada, evitando que Shindou pudiese ver que la castaña ya había llegado, tomó la decisión de besarlo así sin más. Él ni siquiera pudo moverse, Akane al ver esa escena, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Shindou la aparta de un empujón y en ese momento escucha los sollozos de su amada y voltea para darse cuenta de que había salido corriendo.

Voltea a mirar a su compañera de clases- No sé que te propones, pero esto no te lo perdonaré. – Shindou va tras Akane lo más rápido que puede, pero le pierde la pista en cierto punto del camino.

\- ¡Akane! - la llamó, la buscó, no pudo ir muy lejos si era un pequeño parque hasta donde la siguió, desesperado pedía mentalmente la ubicación- solo dime donde es que te escondes, amada mía- dijo con su voz algo agitada de tanto correr.

Solo podía estar en el lugar más obvio, un juego infantil, una cúpula con agujeros que utilizaban los pequeños para jugar a esconderse y salir por los hoyos. Se acercó y pudo escuchar que ella estaba llorando, al fin dio con su paradero, había sido muy ágil para meterse dentro, pero a él le costó para llegar y llamar su atención.

Solo había luz gracias a que entraban por los agujeros y dejaban ver a la joven abrazada a sí misma intentando a toda costa evadirlo.

\- Akane… yo.

Ella secó sus lágrimas, pero seguían brotando. - Si ibas a jugar así no debiste darme alas, entonces cuando dijiste que buscabas a alguien era cierto lo que yo pensaba, tenías a alguien más y todo esto fue una mentira.

\- No… querida, tu eres y serás siempre la única a la que mire, no hay nadie más que sea dueña de mi corazón- Shindou se le acerca y pone sus manos en las mejillas de la chica para que solo lo mirara a él. - Eres aquella que me quita el sueño, estás en mi mente todo el día, actúo como idiota cuando te veo.

\- Mientes… yo fui tu juguete. Lo que vi me lo dejó claro.

\- Entiéndelo, me muero sin ti, comenzaste a gustarme desde el año pasado, fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes, eres la persona más tierna, dulce y gentil, siempre te amaré. Te necesito en mi vida, amor, yo puedo ver en tus ojos la duda, pero lo que siento es verdadero, soy tuyo y de nadie más.

Shindou dejó de estar frente y se puso a su lado, la atrajo para abrazarla y no dejarla ir, sonrió mientras la acariciaba para calmarla.

\- Una vez pensé algo que me hizo sonrojar, pero hasta ese momento no había tenido el valor de hablarte ¿quieres saber lo que pensé? - Ella muy intrigada solo asintió. – Pensé en que quería hacer mi vida junto a ti y que sería lindo hacer nuestra propia familia.- Eso hizo que la castaña se sonrojara, para eso aún faltaba y él ya se había imaginado los planes futuros con ella.- Pero si te estoy incomodando, deberías decirmelo y no me acercaré a tí, respetaré tu espacio- Shindo con su mano tomóel mentón de ella para que lo mirara- Puedo esperar por tí el tiempo que sea.- dijo suavemente.

Akane solo decidió aferrarse de la camisa de él para que no se fuera pues él tenía la intención de irse y dejarla ahí sola.- Y ¿qué más? Mi curiosidad ha aumentado. Por favor no te alejes. - dijo más tranquila ya que quería escuchar todo los planes.

Shindou solo pudo quedarse ahí con ella eh imaginar y contarle lo que harían después de terminar de estudiar, pero sobre todo jamás dejar de amarla y protegerla. Ella había hecho su mundo mucho más alegre y quería verla todos los días de su vida sonreír y que nada le hiciera daño.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Ahora la lista de Shindaka.**_

 _Recuerdos al escuchar la lluvia_

 _Noche de verano_

 _ **Bajo su propia responsabilidad**_

 _Devolviendote a la vida +18_

 _ **La imagen de portada hecha con Sims 4**_

 _ **Disculpen las faltas, siempre se va una que otra palabra mal escrita graciosamente.**_

 _ **Podeis visitar mi perfil para enterarse de futuros proyectos o actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Que tengais una Feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, lleno de salud y mucho amor.**_


End file.
